Aimer à nouveau
by Etoilia
Summary: pensées de Gibbs et de Tony sur leur relation naissante - les événements évoqués seront développés dans ma fic "Renaissances" HISTOIRE SLASH


**NCIS "AIMER A NOUVEAU "**

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils restent la propriété de leurs créateurs. J'écris pour le plaisir et ne perçois aucune rémunération.

Genre: romance (slash soft); POV Jethro puis Tony

Pairing: Tony/ Jethro

remarques de l'auteur: petite fic qui prend sa place dans les premiers épisodes de la saison 3 (donc après la disparition de Kate); les pensées sont en italique; évocation des épisodes "SWAK" ("le baiser du tueur") et "In extremis"

**ATTENTION:les événements évoqués (désolée pour les moins de 18 ans) seront développés dans ma fic "Renaissances"**

Jethro ouvrit les yeux. A ses côtés, son compagnon dormait paisiblement. Il regarda son réveil: 5h30, le jour allait bientôt se lever, mais la sonnerie ne retentirait que dans une demi-heure. L'ex-Marine en profita pour observer celui qui partageait ses nuits depuis maintenant près de cinq semaines.

" _Déjà cinq semaines que nous dormons ensemble...et deux que Kate nous a quittés...Bon sang, quand j'y repense...Nous étions tous les trois sur le toit de cet immeuble, Ari aurait pu abattre n'importe lequel d'entre nous...La mort de Kate m'a fichu un sacré coup, mais je crois que si la cible avait été Tony, je n'y aurais pas survécu...Quant à lui, le fait de voir sa collègue mourir sous ses yeux lui a rappelé un autre événement douloureux survenu il y 7 ans... la mort en service de l'homme qui était non seulement un flic mais aussi son petit ami, Tony Taylor...Suite à sa mort, Tony a sombré dans la dépression pendant un an, mais il s'est battu pour remonter la pente...seulement...suite à cette perte, il est devenu un "nomade": il ne voulait plus s'attacher à qui que ce soit, ami, collègue ou amant, pour ne plus souffrir.._

_"Moi, de mon côté, j'ai dû aussi me battre pour reconstruire ma vie: ma première femme, Shannon, avec laquelle j'ai eu une fille, Kelly, ma Kelly, qui aurait eu 25 ans cette année...Je les ai perdues toutes les deux dans d'affreuses circonstances, mais je ne me sens pas encore prêt à raconter tout ça à Tony...qui le comprend tout à fait, pour avoir vécu une expérience similaire...Suite à leur disparition, je m'étais promis de ne plus tomber amoureux aussi facilement...Je me suis tout de même remarié deux fois par la suite...pour divorcer tout aussi rapidement...Et un beau jour, le directeur m'a appelé dans son bureau pour m'annoncer qu'il avait une nouvelle recrue à me proposer pour remplacer l'un des membres de mon équipe qui avait demandé sa mutation...Il était là, en face de moi...l'agent spécial Anthony Thomas Dinozzo, ancien policier qui avait fait ses armes à Baltimore, Peoria, Pittsburgh et à nouveau Baltimore...Je me rappelle que je lui avais demandé pourquoi il avait bougé autant en presque 6 ans...Il m'avait répondu qu'il avait toujours eu la "bougeotte" et que le mouvement l'empêchait de sombrer dans la routine et le laisser-aller...Si j'avais su à ce moment-là..._

_**"**__Et Tony a intégré mon équipe...un bon élément, très bon même...malgré ses pitreries et son humour pas toujours très fin...Mais toujours de bonne humeur, toujours souriant...ah, ce sourire, combien de fois il m'a fait chaud au coeur, surtout dans les pires moments...comme l'affaire Sacco, avec la bombe, ou l'affaire White, quand ce psychopathe a failli égorger Tony...Mon Tony...pour lequel j'ai couru comme un fou vers la voiture...Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que je me voilais la face depuis un bon moment: je tenais à lui, oui, mais pas comme on tient à un équipier ou à un ami...je tenais à lui comme à...un amant...Après ça, il y a encore eu cette fichue "enveloppe garnie" à l'Ypestis: je crois que si personne ne m'avait accompagné au laboratoire ce jour-là, j'aurais abattu le chercheur qui avait créé cette saloperie...Heureusement, ce foutu virus avait été trafiqué de façon à disparaître de lui-même, mais il a eu le temps de faire pas mal de dégâts..._

_"Quand je suis arrivé près de Tony, j'étais à la fois soulagé de savoir qu'il allait en réchapper et en même temps inquiet de l'état dans lequel j'allais le récupérer...Je lui ai donné un nouveau portable - je ne supportais plus l'ancien, avec toutes ces filles qui cherchaient à le joindre, et d'ailleurs je l'avais cassé - et j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre du mieux que je pouvais que j'étais heureux de savoir que j'allais encore profiter pendant un bon moment de ses yeux bleus et de son sourire ravageur: "Tu vas vivre, Dinozzo, tu m'entends, c'est un ordre, tu vas vivre..." Et lui qui m'avait répondu: "J'ai entendu, Patron..." Je crois que c'était la première fois que j'étais aussi heureux de l'entendre m'appeler "patron"...Le médecin lui avait donné 6 semaines d'arrêt maladie, mais cette tête de mule n'en a pris que cinq...soi-disant parce qu'il tournait en rond chez lui..._

_"C'était en partie vrai, mais -et je ne l'ai su qu'après - il était revenu plus tôt parce que je lui manquais...J'aurais préféré qu'il reprenne le boulot à la date normalement conseillée par le docteur, mais d'un autre côté...nous n'aurions peut-être jamais su que nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre...Après l'explosion de la voiture des deux marins assassinés, nous sommes repartis à notre véhicule, Mac Gee l'a fait démarrer, soulevant du coup un nuage de poussière en plus de la fumée qui sortait du pot d'échappement...Et lui, Tony, était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment: la poussière mélangée à la fumée lui a déclenché une vive quinte de toux, suivie de difficultés respiratoires, Ducky - qui heureusement n'était pas encore reparti au QG - l'a mis sous oxygène pendant que j'appelais les secours..._

_"Suite à cette rechute, les médecins lui ont remis une semaine d'arrêt maladie en plus de celle qu'il aurait dû prendre en temps et en heure... Et moi, sans trop réfléchir - allons, sois honnête Jethro, tu y pensais sérieusement - j'ai décidé que Tony viendrait passer ses deux semaines d'arrêt maladie chez moi...Il a d'abord protesté, mais j'ai réussi à faire valoir que si un nouveau malaise le prenait, il serait bien content d'avoir quelqu'un à proximité pour lui porter assistance...Nous sommes donc allés à son appartement pour qu'il prenne des affaires, puis je l'ai installé chez moi dans la chambre d'ami...où il n'a passé que deux nuits...avant d'atterrir dans mon lit...Et pour ça je crois que je peux dire merci à mon bateau...c'est fou comme cela peut être sensuel de montrer à quelqu'un comment réaliser un ouvrage en bois sans le moindre outil électrique..."_

Jethro regarda à nouveau son réveil en souriant. "_Six heures moins cinq ! Et si pour une fois c'était moi le réveille-matin ?" _L'ex-marine se pencha alors sur Tony qui dormait toujours à poings fermés et déposa un baiser sur son front, sur son nez, puis sur ses lèvres. Il continua dans le cou puis revint vers la bouche de Tony, lequel commençait à émerger doucement du sommeil:

"Salut toi...

-Bonjour Tony...Bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé... Et toi, ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? Mais...au fait, le réveil n'a pas encore sonné, ou...

-Non, j'ai désactivé la sonnerie; je me suis dit que puisque je ne dormais plus, je pouvais bien te tirer du sommeil à ma façon...

-Mmmmh...Se faire réveiller par des baisers comme si j'étais la "Belle au Bois Dormant", c'est intéressant comme méthode de réveil...Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas continuer ?"

Jethro répondit à son amant en l'embrassant à nouveau. Ils restèrent enlacés encore quelques minutes, puis se levèrent. Une nouvelle journée commençait, et malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées - et celles qui apparaîtraient sur leur chemin- , ils étaient sûrs d'une chose: ils s'étaient trouvés et ils s'aimaient.

* * *

_"Je sens que j'émerge tout doucement du sommeil...Mais bon, tant que le réveil ne sonne pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais ouvrir les yeux...Déjà cinq semaines que je passe mes nuits auprès de l'homme qui s'est emparé de mon coeur pratiquement dès mon arrivée au NCIS...Jethro Gibbs..._

_"Je revois encore notre première rencontre comme si c'était hier...Après des années de "nomadisme professionnel" - "nomadisme" en partie dû à la cruelle perte que j'ai subie avec la disparition de Tony - je m'étais dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de me stabiliser enfin, et le NCIS me semblait être une bonne opportunité pour prendre un nouveau départ...Je suis donc arrivé dans le bureau du directeur Morrow qui voulait m'affecter dans l'équipe d'un certain Gibbs...La porte s'est ouverte, et je me suis retrouvé en face d'un homme aux cheveux blancs - mais qui les portait plutôt bien - de belle allure, avec des yeux verts où se lisaient la détermination, le courage...Je crois que c'est ce jour-là que j'ai commencé à craquer pour lui..._

_"Il m'a donc pris dans son équipe...Nous avons appris à travailler ensemble et à nous connaître...Ah, nous en avons bouclé des dossiers, ensemble...Puis Kate est arrivée...Une collègue aussi charmante que redoutable: après tout, c'était un ancien agent de la CIA qui avait été garde du corps du Président des Etats-Unis, rien que ça ! On s'entendait bien, même si parfois on s'envoyait des piques, mais c'était devenu un jeu entre nous...quoique...le jour où Ducky nous a dit que nous étions comme deux gamins qui essayaient de plaire à leur "père" -c'est-à-dire un certain Gibbs - je me suis vraiment posé des questions sur ce "jeu" qu'il y avait entre Kate et moi... Quand j'y repense maintenant, je me demande si ce n'était pas plutôt une sorte d'affrontement amoureux pour se faire remarquer et ainsi gagner l'affection de Gibbs, comme deux mâles qui se battent pour une femelle..._

_"Enfin bon...tout ça c'est du passé à présent: Kate est partie il y deux semaines, mais ce salopard d'Ari ne l'a pas emporté au paradis vu que Gibbs a réussi à lui faire la peau...Quant à moi, je croyais avoir digéré la mort de Tony, mais je me trompais: quand j'ai vu Kate s'effondrer devant moi, j'ai aussitôt revu la mort de Tony, mon Tony, qui aurait eu l'âge de Jethro...et avec lequel je serais peut-être encore...Jethro...qui m'a aidé sans le savoir à faire le deuil de mon petit-ami, avec ses coups de gueule, ses tapes sur la tête, mais aussi ses sourires, son humour parfois...Un homme froid en apparence, mais tellement chaleureux et humain quand on le connaît bien et qu'on a réussi à passer sous la carapace...Lors de l'affaire Sacco, il avait dit "ma porte est ouverte"...Pour l'affaire White, il avait couru vers la voiture pour m'en faire sortir...et quand je me suis retrouvé cloué au lit avec l'Ypestis, il était venu, et m'avait dit: "Tu vas vivre, Dinozzo, tu m'entends, c'est un ordre..." tout en me donnant un nouveau téléphone..._

_"Et puis il y a eu mon retour anticipé au travail: j'ai bien vu que Jethro était contrarié, mais il a eu l'air de me croire quand je lui ai dit que je tournais en rond chez moi - ce qui était en partie vrai - alors qu'en réalité je crevais surtout d'envie d'entendre à nouveau sa voix et...de me prendre à l'occasion une petite tape sur la tête...Quand nous sommes arrivés près des deux marins assassinés et que j'ai découvert la bombe sous la voiture, je savais que je n'étais pas encore bien rétabli, mais je voulais tellement reprendre le boulot avec Gibbs que j'ai su courir comme un dératé pour échapper à l'explosion...avant de m'effondrer en haut de la pente...Pauvre de moi...Si j'avais su ce jour-là que j'allais tomber de Charybde en Scyllla - échapper à une explosion pour me retrouver en détresse respiratoire pour avoir inhalé de la poussière et du gaz d'échappement ! - je crois que je serais resté dans mon lit ! Mais...je n'aurais pas su alors que Gibbs allait m'avouer un adorable secret..._

_" Quand les médecins de l'hôpital militaire de Béthesda m'ont rajouté une semaine d'arrêt en plus de celle que j'aurais dû normalement prendre, Gibbs s'était empressé de leur répondre qu'il me ferait venir chez lui pour d'une part être sûr que je me reposerais bien, et d'autre part pour que je ne me retrouve pas seul en cas de malaise...Sacré Jethro...C'est vrai que j'avais besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à proximité pendant ma convalescence...Nous sommes donc passés chez moi pour que je fasse mon sac, il m'avait même aidé d'ailleurs..Puis nous sommes arrivés chez lui, il a préparé la chambre d'amis...pour deux nuits...je n'aurais jamais cru que le fait de lui demander comment il s'y prenait pour fabriquer son bateau me mènerait tout droit dans son lit ! Et maintenant que j'y suis, je compte bien y rester...et il me semble que c'est bien parti pour ça..._

_"Tiens ! Je sens quelque chose sur mon front...maintenant c'est sur mon nez...on dirait...des lèvres...Ooooh Jethro je t'adore...tu es en train de me réveiller façon "Belle au Bois Dormant" on dirait...Mais continue je t'en prie, pour une fois que c'est toi qui me réveille et pas cette charmante sonnerie stridente..."_

"Salut toi...

-Bonjour Tony...Bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé... Et toi, ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ? Mais...au fait, le réveil n'a pas encore sonné, ou...

-Non, j'ai désactivé la sonnerie; je me suis dit que puisque je ne dormais plus, je pouvais bien te tirer du sommeil à ma façon...

-Mmmmh...Se faire réveiller par des baisers comme si j'étais la "Belle au Bois Dormant", c'est intéressant comme méthode de réveil...Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas continuer ?"

Jethro répondit à son amant en l'embrassant à nouveau. Ils restèrent enlacés encore quelques minutes, puis se levèrent. Une nouvelle journée commençait, et malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient endurées - et celles qui apparaîtraient sur leur chemin- , ils étaient sûrs d'une chose: ils s'étaient trouvés et ils s'aimaient.

**FIN**


End file.
